The most important thing of all
by No Tama
Summary: Kagome/InuYasha (everyting else, find it your self), one shot


Disclaimer: Nor InuYasha or the other characters are my property so don't get angry at me., Nor the all other stuff I put here.  
  
A/N: This Fanfic is written by InuYasha point of view, and if you like the normal Fanfics and would please ask not to almost kill me at the rewies later, please after you read it leave the tiny but cute little box, that says "GO" so I can read what you think of.  
  
The most important thing of all the world, is to know how you can love, and  
that you can be loved in return.  
  
Why, I don't understand why you are doing these Kagome, Why the hell, you are doing this to me, don't you look that if you save me and then I lose you, I will definitely will fell lost, don't you get it, even though our love is not mean to be 'cause I'm a Hanyou and you are a Miko, but this was the last thing I had expected from you.  
  
I had been with you since I woke up, You were the first thing I saw, and since I look this one coming I thought that if I couldn't do anything to fight anymore, the last thing too.  
  
You foolish girl, do you have any idea of what the hell, has just happen here, you once said to me, that you did love me, but you could never give your life away for anyone, that you loved your live too much, to let it go, but if you said that then WHY, tell me WHY.  
  
It's true that whit this I got enough time, to kill Naraku, but at what cost, I thought that my life was reduce only to give peace to Kykio Soul, and to have my revenge against Naraku, but now that I have kill him, I cant stand living like this, no with out you.  
  
Kagome, why the hell you did it, I still remember, that I had told you just moments ago, that if I died today you will always be in my mind, and I told you "ASHITERU KAGOME-SAMA", just an instant before, I saw it coming just right in front of me, but I really can not understand why, tell me why......  
Well, I believe that doesn't matter at all, right now, does it, the only thing that really matters right now, is to let you now, that I love, once again, that I can't live my life with out you anymore, "don't go, please Kagome, stay whit me, I have just send Sango, for help, please fight it, fight it, I don't know how to live with out you, now that I know, that I am that important for you".  
  
But Sango, didn't got in time, and you whispered " Not matters if the stars collapse, or that a thousand years pass, I will always love you, and remember that I will be waiting for you, in the other world, ....... B.bye......" , and that was all, you died in my arms, after all this time, and after all what we have pass together, you left, like this and I couldn't stand it, and for the very first time since my mom died, I cried, just like a baby, and scream as laud as I could handle my voice too. "KAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE"  
Miroku, that Hentai housing is here, so as Shippou, and now Sango and Kirara as well, they have come back, when they heard me scream your name, they came back.  
  
I can't think any more, there's a lot of stuff in my head, and the only thing that shows in really big words in my mind is KAGOME IS DEAD  
  
After, this happened, InuYasha took his sword and stab himself with it, not before he had ask the rest of them to please, buried them together and after he said goodbye to every one, he put his sword all the way trespassing his heart and his body landed over KAGOME'S, and while he was dying he whispered "See you in my dreams my love" . there they ended, both dead and the Hanyu and the Miko who's love trespassed time, and life going beyond that, for the eternity.  
  
Time, has pass almost 500 hundred years, and a young woman, who has a really long black hair, milk-white skin, and a deep gray-blue eyes is cooking a cake,  
  
A white haired young man whit honey-yellow eyes, walks in, grabs her by the waist and kissed her, "hope you don't forget that I will follow you everywhere, even hell".  
  
She smiles, at him, knowing that's true, and then he kisses her again .....  
  
And this my friends is Another story......  
  
Ok, some Answers for all of that couldn't understand the Fanfic. 1.- InuYasha and Kagome's love, can't be, (Ok,. That's what they feel like ( read again  
the first 3 paragraphs please).) 2.- Yes, Yes, the last part is definitely what you are thinking, (They are back and  
happily than ever) 3.- This is my first FF. and 'cause I am in the worst mood swing season I could ever be, it turn out like this. 


End file.
